


Come Back To Me

by Trams



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: It's the eave of the battle...





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”_

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

Billy trailed off, freezing in the doorway to the room he shared with Goody. It was a cramped room with just the one bed – when they’d arrived Goody had made a joke about being more used to sleeping on the ground than in a soft bed, Sam had been the only one who had looked like he didn’t believe him – a lamp hung from the ceiling and spreading a soft warm glow, a warmth which was a lie because the room was cold and empty.

Earlier a book had been lying on the bedside table, pages yellow and earmarked. Two shirts had been hanging from the pegs next to the basin, now there was only one. Billy’s second pair of boots; the ones that had gotten dirty from the digging, had been discarded in a heap on the floor the night before, next to Goody’s boots, which were now gone. Goody’s saddlebag had been on the floor at the foot of the bed, next to Billy’s, but it too was nowhere to be seen.

Billy inhaled shakily, his throat felt like it was closing up, and he blinked a few times. Something cold spreading through his body, working its way from his chest and out in every direction, freezing every part of him from the inside and out.

He glanced around the room again, and saw metal glinting on the bed. Frowning a little, he walked over, his feet felt heavier than usual, as did his legs; but he soon stood next to the cramped bed, where the two of them had slept, so closely together, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. Sharing their heat and comfort in reassuring touches. His heart clenched.

On top of the dark blanket on the bed he saw Goody’s flask, it looked like it had been placed there, rather than forgotten about. There was no way Goody could have missed it, and so it must have been deliberately left behind. A gift? Something to remember him by? Something else?

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, the liquid inside of it sloshing from side to side. He drank from it, closed his eyes and let the alcohol burn its way down his throat. He didn’t drink often, preferred smoking when he needed to dull his senses, but tonight he knew he would make an exception.

He had done all he could to try and help Goody, had thought he was enough. He kept wondering what else he could have done, and found himself turning to his side while he sat at the bar, the question on the tip of his tongue “What else should I have done?” he never voiced it, what would be the point in asking the empty air next to him where Goody should have been.

Billy placed the flask on the bar counter and looked at it. Would it be too naive to hope that it was a promise rather than a farewell gift? Billy hadn’t been naive in a long time, but clearly there was some remnants inside of him; some part of him that could still hope for something. Or perhaps he shouldn’t be hoping because Goody leaving meant he was safe, and shouldn’t he wish for that? He knew what the selfish part of him would answer.  
Later Vasquez found him still drinking, still staring at the flask.

“I’m sorry,” Vasquez said, and Billy looked up at him.

“He will be back,” Billy said, proud his words didn’t sound slurred. Vasquez frowned. “He left this,” Billy said, pointing at the flask. He licked his lips, tasting traces of alcohol, which was so much different from when he tasted it off of Goody’s lips.

He looked away.

“He left me,” he whispered, so quietly he didn’t think Vasquez heard. 

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how vulnerable he felt, missing the warmth of Goody’s presence, missed having someone to turn to. Because as often as Goody had been able to turn to Billy for comfort, Goody had been the one Billy turned to when he felt like he was unraveling. He trusted Goody, believed in him.

He wrapped his hand around the flask, letting the fleur de lis dig into the palm of his hand.

“He will be back,” he said, with a conviction that surprised even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> While I tagged this as a missing scene I would like to say that this is NOT how I headcanon how their parting happened


End file.
